


Prom?

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Nick asks Julie to go to prom but then stands her up, so she goes home to find that the boys have a surprise for her.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Kudos: 43





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture that was sent to me and I was asked if I could write a short something for it.

“Ow Julie, what are- oh” Flynn gasps trying to loosen Julie’s grip on her wrist until she sees exactly what's gotten her friend so worked up. There stood in the centre of the room was Nick with his arm wrapped around Carrie’s shoulder as they laughed, looking very much like they were back together.

Only hours earlier Nick had asked Julie to the prom which Flynn thought was a bit suspicious that he had left it that late to ask but she said nothing when she saw how happy her best friend was. Now though she had wished she mentioned her suspicions to Julie not that it would have changed anything and told you so’s weren’t going to make her feel any better. Flynn sighs, giving Julie’s hand a comforting squeeze and pulling her away from the doors and out of sight of Nick.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but you don’t need him Jules. You’re smart, talented and the kindest person I know” she says and Julie gives her a small smile “There’s that smile now come on we came to have fun and that’s what we’re going to do” she smiles pulling Julie to dance. It doesn’t take long before Julie’s smiling and laughing again no longer thinking about Nick and Flynn’s relieved that she’s having a good time after the rocky start to the evening.

That’s until she leaves her for a few minutes while she goes to the bathroom. When she comes back Julie’s eyes are glossy and the smile has fallen from her face. “I’ve called dad, he's coming to get me” she says pushing past Flynn and heading towards the exit. Flynn follows waiting with her until Ray pulls up and Julie promises to call her.

Julie’s quiet on the car ride home even despite Ray’s attempts to get her to talk and as soon as they pull up at home Julie’s out of the car. She heads straight up to her room and throws herself on her bed, curling up into a ball, face buried in her pillow. She’s annoyed that she’s let herself get upset over Nick and she knows that Flynn is right she doesn’t need him but it still hurts that he’s completely stood her up and gone running back to Carrie after he told her that it was over.

Sighing, she sits up unsure of how long she’d been laid there wallowing in her own self pity and she’s about to check when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

“Yeah” she calls as Reggie’s head pops through the door, he comes into the room followed by Alex and at this point she’s surprised that Luke’s not there as well but she doesn’t say anything as the two boys cautiously sit themselves down on the end of her bed.

“Your home early” Reggie says, causing Alex to roll his eyes, way to point out the obvious dumbass, he thinks.

“We heard your dad telling Carlos that he was going to pick you up and that you were upset so we wanted to come see how you were” Alex explains.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing really just something silly that really shouldn’t upset me” Julie says because she knows it’s true. Alex nods and Julie knows that he understands what she means as in the time she’s known the boys, she’s learnt about his struggles with anxiety and how he manages to work himself up over the smallest of things that end up working themselves out in the end just like she knows this little problem will work itself out as well.

“Was it Nick?” Reggie asks quietly looking up from where he’d been fidgeting with his hands and Julie gives him a small smile as she nods. The boys had overheard her and Flynn talking after school when she had come round to get ready for the prom and Luke had given her a look that she was not sure what it meant but she knew he wasn’t happy about her going to prom with Nick. Since the night after the Orpheum, their relationship had gotten surprisingly more complicated especially now that they were able to touch each other but she was glad he wasn’t here right now to learn that it was Nick that had upset her as he would definitely have something to say. She’d probably hear it late though because no doubt either Reggie or Alex would tell him.

“Anyway we didn’t just come here to see how you were, we uh we have a surprise for you in the studio” Alex winks, like actually winks and Julie doesn’t know if she imagined it or not until the boys start laughing clearly at the look of shock on her face. They both stand, each reaching out a hand to Julie to pull her up from the bed and urge her to go see. 

Julie makes it down to the studio but from outside it looks dark. She’s confused but she rests a hand on the door and opens it gently. She gasps slightly when she takes in the studio. Someone, she’s guessing the boys, have decorated it with more fairy lights that give off a soft glow in the room which has been cleared of the coffee table and the instruments to open the space up and there in the centre was Luke. A smile, the first genuinely happy smile that she’s had all night, works its way onto her face when she takes in his appearance, he’s wearing a white dress shirt that’s slightly unbuttoned with black dress pants and matching jacket but on his feet he’s still wearing his trainers. Julie can’t help the giggle that bubbles up inside of her, it's ridiculous but completely Luke and she wouldn't have it any other way.

“Did you do this?” she asks, making her way towards him.

“The guys helped” he shrugs and Julie makes a mental note to thank them later. “Do you like it?” Luke asks, getting her attention again.

“Luke it’s perfect, thank you.” Julie thinks she can see a slight blush on Luke’s cheeks but she’s not sure if it’s just the lighting but it’s exciting all the same. Then he’s surprising her offering her his hand and bowing slightly but making sure to over exaggerate his movements.

“Can I have this dance?”

“Of course but there is no music” Julie giggles, playing along and bowing back before taking his hand. Luke points his free hand towards the stereo and it bursts into life as music begins to play, Julie’s shocked “That’s new” she says raising her eyebrows at him in question.

“Yeah Willie taught us a few things” he smiles as Julie steps forward, pressing against him as they begin to sway back and forth to the music. She hums in response thinking about how perfect the night turned out to be and how she got everything she wanted including the boy.


End file.
